Shower Break
by Phantasizer
Summary: Silverback ends his flying lesson with Spitfire and finds himself stuck with her for a while. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Shower Break**

The roar of jet engines filled the air at the Cloudsdale Advanced Aeronautics Academy as Silverback watched his new flight instructor, the one and only Wonderbolt named Spitfire, dash through the skies in her thunderbolt streaked jumpsuit. It had only been a few weeks since he had been appointed as one of Princess Celestia's personal guards, and while he was adequate in the use of weaponry the Princess had requested that he take some flying lessons from Spitfire just to make sure he could keep up with the rest of her stallions.

He could only watch in awe as Spitfire performed a series of insane barrel rolls, scissor climbs, and cloud slaloms, shattering the sound barrier on every maneuver. The two of them had been flying all day and as the sun began to set, the firey pegasus landed beside her student.

"Whoa," Silverback said as she pulled up beside him. "I need to do all those things to keep up with the Platinum Knights?"

Spitfire smirked at his question. "Well, probably not, but when this week's over I'll have you doing aerial stunts that'll be letting you leave the rest of them in the mist! What say we go inside and shower off, huh?"

The recruit followed his teacher to the locker rooms and went to open the door. To his surprise, the door refused to open.

"The hell?" Spitfire said before she gave it a tug. "Looks like the janitor locked it up early again. Just follow me and when I'm done we can go get his key, alright?"

"Follow you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Why? You afraid of a little T&A or something?"

Silverback shook his head. "No no, just that it's the mares' locker room. Won't somepony get pissed if they see the two of us in there?"

"Relax, Sil. As long as you're with me, you're cool. Besides, it's not the first time that idiot janitor locked everything up an hour early. Probably skipping on an hour of work or something so he can get home to his mistress sooner. Anyway, come on."

Silverback felt himself blush as he stepped through the door to the mares' locker room. Save for the shades of clothing peeking back between the grated doors of the lockers, it looked no different that the stallions' room. He had to admit that it at least _smelled_ better in here. Spitfire walked to her locker and popped the lock before she began to slide her blue jumpsuit off. Silverback spun around and looked the other way.

_Don't even think about ogling her. You're already reserved for Princess Luna, and it's bad enough that Princess Celestia borrows you from time to time._

"What?" she teased. "Don't like what you see?"

"Come on, Spitfire! It's weird enough that I'm in here! Could you not tease me?"

"You're no fun," she said with a giggle. "Hurry up and undress."

"Me? You want _me_ to undress in the _mares'_ locker room? Are you nuts?"

Spitfire gave him an impatient look. "Well, you can't really shower with your jumpsuit still on. Tell you what, I'll go get a towel for us both so you can suit off, you big baby. Meet me over in the sauna when you're all undressed.

The sauna. Perfect. You never had to get completely naked when you went into a sauna, especially if you didn't want the hot cedar planks scorching your ass when you tried to sit down. After he heard Spitfire throw her towel on and walk away, he undressed and set his own jumpsuit in her locker. It wasn't like he had anywhere else he could put it.

He sheepishly walked over to the sauna, where he found Spitfire sitting inside with a towel neatly wrapped around her torso. He took a moment to examine her, wondering how she ever fit into that jumpsuit of hers. Those breasts were what, at least a double D? He blinked away trying to mentally measure her when she waved him inside.

"Quit being a sissy and come sit next to me," she called. "It not like I'm going to bite you. I don't want to have to report back to Celestia and tell her you were too scared of me and that I couldn't teach you anything."

_Look at you. Wanting to be one of Celestia's guards and you're afraid of a single mare. Okay, so she's a bit of a tease but that doesn't mean she's going to tear your pants off and demand that you bang her. No harm in a little bit of flirting, even if you're already devoted to Princess Luna...who will probably banish you to the moon if something happens and she finds out about it._

Silverback took a seat beside her, doing his best not to peek at her chest. She kept staring at him with a very amused look, like he had something funny tattooed on his forehead/

"Do I really scare you that much?" she asked. "You know I'm just playing with you."

"Sometimes, it's hard to tell."

"Really?" Spitfire reached over and rubbed his leg, her hand moving dangerously close to his crotch. Her hand moved away when he felt him seize up.

"Jeez, man," she said. "You gotta be a virgin to be acting so tense around me."

"I'm not a virgin!" he snapped back. "I've had sex before!"

Spitfire smirked at him again. Silverback's eyes darted around the interior of the room, looking for a way to get out of the conversation.

_Don't ask who I've been with. Please, please, please don't ask who I've..._

"Who was the lucky filly?"

_...dammit._

He didn't mean to say it. The names simply popped from his mouth. "Princess Luna and Princess Celestia!"

Spitfire snorted before letting out a guffaw. "Don't make me laugh, kid! Nopony's lucky enough to get both of the Royal Sisters _at the same time!_ Next you'll be telling me that Princess Celestia rides a unicycle to Ponyville every Sunday, or something crazy like that!"

She stopped laughing when she realized that Silverback hadn't reacted at all to her joke. "You're serious?"

Silverback could only nod.

"And you're worried I might ruin your relationship? Look, pal, I can tell you it's bad enough when you've got one pony you're attached to, but _you _my friend are stuck with _two_ marefriends, not one, and they happen to be two of the most powerful ponies in Equestria. If I were you, I'd consider myself as being very lucky or completely screwed. Besides, I bet you've never taken a pegasus for a ride. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be in the shower. You can wait by the shower or in here until I get out."

The two of them exited the sauna and Silverback stood beside the shower, looking away as she hung up her towel. It wasn't until shortly after she started the water that Silverback caught the drawn out creaking of the locker room door opening.

"Take your towel off!" Spitfire hissed from behind the curtain.

"What?"

"Drop the towel and get in here before somepony spots you!"

"You said I'd be okay if was in here with you!"

"I lied, but I wasn't going to let you stand outside waiting by the mare's locker room. Now do yourself a favor and drop the towel before we both get tossed out!"

Silverback did as he was told and leapt behind the shower curtain to find himself pressed between the wall and Spitfire's warm body. The hot water barely drowned out the sound of footsteps pacing about the locker room before they heard the door open and shut again.

He let out a breath and realized that Spitfire was clinging to him, her bosom pressed up against his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, warmer than the water pouring from the shower head. A sharp tingle shot through Silverback's spine as he felt his cock harden in his sheath, slowly sliding against her wet pussy lips.

"Careful there, tiger," she said. "Looks like you're packing a loaded gun."

_Don't even think about it. She's beautiful, but you can't fuck her. It's practically your royal duty to stay true to the two Princesses!_

All it took was for Spitfire to nibble on his neck and that was it.

_Fuck duty._

He wanted her there and now, and she could tell. He slid his arms around her waist and lifted her up, her powerful legs locked tight around his own waist as she reached down to guide his dong into her entrance. She let out a sexy moan as Silverback inserted himself until bottoming out.

"Guess I'm more than a tease now," Spitfire said.

Silverback began working his hips slowly, pulling himself out before slowly pentrating her warm, wet folds. Her mane has turned straight from all the water, making her look ever more attractive than before. He bucked his hips again towards the source of the heat, the gap between thrusts becoming shorter and shorter every time their hips collided.

"Aaah..._yes!_ Is this the same treatment you give to Luna? She's one lucky ma-ah!..._Fuck! _Right there!"

He was working his hips as fast as he could, doing his best to resist the pressure that had been steadily been building up in his groin.

"How's that feel?" he asked her. "Just like that?"

"Yeah! Ohhh, yeah right there...ah, _shit yeah! _I'm cumming!"

He felt her begin to clamp down on his cock and gave in to the pressure that had been building up. Quickly, he locked his lips with the pegasus and slid his tongue underneath hers, stifling her cries as she was rocked by a rippling orgasm. Silverback could feel the cum leaking from her tight pussy as he pulled himself out of her.

"That was good," she said. "I was definitely wrong to think you were a virgin."

"Yeah," Silverback said. "Just do me one thing: Don't tell the Princesses about this."


End file.
